The present invention relates to the field of multi-chip modules; more specifically, it relates to a split ball grid array pad for testing and connecting integrated circuit chips on a multi-chip module.
Multi-chip modules (MCMs) allow two or more components to be interconnected in a single package. Often, one of the components is a high-value component and another is low-value component. After all components are attached the MCM is tested. If the MCM fails all the components as well as the multi-chip module itself are lost. Yield loss of MCMs can then become prohibitively high. Accordingly, there exists a need in the art to mitigate the deficiencies and limitations described hereinabove.